Kim Jong Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 종현 / Jong Hyun *'Nombre real:' 김종현 / Kim Jong Hyun *'Apodos:' Bling Bling Jong Hyun, Puppy,Jjong, Dino, Jamong *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor y Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 171cm *'Peso': 56kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo Chino:' Caballo *'Agencia: ' SM Entertainment (Corea) Biografía Pre-debut Jonghyun ha estado activo en la música desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria. Jonghyun tocaba el bajo en una banda durante la secundaria. Asistió a una escuela de música por lo que no pudo graduarse de la secundaria. En el 2005 asistió a una audición para SM Entertainment, el "SM 2005 System Casting". Fue seleccionado por SM Entertainment. Fue trainee durante tres años.Antes de debutar con SHINee, Jonghyun cantó a dúo con Zhang Li Yin, con el tema "Wrongly Given Love" el cual pertenece a su 1º álbum debut (en chino) titulado "I Will". SHINee En 2008, fue elegido como miembro del grupo SHINee, un grupo de chicos de cinco miembros que debutó el 25 de mayo de 2008, sobre SBS Inkigayo, con la canción Replay. Siendo el vocalista principal del grupo. SM The Ballad En noviembre de 2010 se reveló que Jonghyun, junto a Jay de The TRAX, Kyuhyun de Super Junior y el cantante Jino, formarían un grupo de proyecto, SM The Ballad. El grupo se centraría en las baladas, en lugar del Pop y R&B. El grupo lanzó su álbum debut, Really Missing You, el 29 de noviembre de 2010. Debutaron el 28 de noviembre de 2010 en el Inkigayo con su primer sencillo "Miss You ". También promovieron otro single del álbum, "Hot Times." En 04 de febrero 2014 se reveló que SM The Ballad haría una reaparición con nuevos miembros, Jonghyun siendo el único de la formación original, integrados por Chen de EXO, Changmin de TVXQ, Taeyeon de Girls' Generation,Krystal de F(x),Yesung de Super Junior, Zhou Mi de Super Junior M y Zhang Li Yin. El álbum se titulo "Breath", Jonghyun cantaría la canción titulada del mismo modo," Breath", con Taeyeon de Girls' Generation y, una segunda canción, a dueto con haría de EXO cantando "A Day Without You". Accidente automovilístico El 1 de abril de 2013, Jonghyun se vio envuelto en un accidente automovilístico tras chocar contra una barrera del puente en Gangnam, mientras se dirigía de regreso al departamento en el cual vive con los miembros de SHINee. Cabe destacar que Jonghyun no se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol durante el accidente. Afortunadamente no sufrió lesiones graves, fue diagnosticado con una fractura de nariz, por lo que tuvo que someterse a una cirugía. A causa del accidente no pudo grabar el vídeo musical de su tercer álbum "The Chapter 2: Misconception of me Why so Serious?", y tampoco pudo participar en las promociones del mismo. Composición Como escritor Jonghyun ha compuesto las letras para "Juliette", la primera canción que escribió para SHINee del mini-álbum "Romeo". Jonghyun fue el co-guionista de "UP & DOWN" y autor de "Obsession", del segundo álbum "Lucifer". En el cuarto mini-álbum Sherlock , Jonghyun había escrito las dos canciones "Honesty" y "Alarm Clock". La canción "Honesty" la escribio para agradecer a sus fans que han mostrado su amor interminable hasta ahora. La otra canción, "Alarm Clock", que también fue co-escrito por Minho. También escribió para varias canciones de SHINee incluyendo "Selene 6.23 " y "Symptoms". Jonghyun compuso y colaboro con IU para Gloomy Oclock, que forma parte de su tercer álbum "Modern Times ". Él escribió "Red Candle" de Son Dam Bi, de quien también es líder vocal. Ademas de haber escrito canciones para artistas de su misma empresa como "Pretty Boy" para el álbum solista de su compañero de grupo, Taemin, así como "Dracula" para el grupo femenino F(x) perteneciente a su álbum Red Light. Debut Solitario La SM había anunciado el debut solista de Jonghyun para el enero del 2015. Dicho álbum contaría con la colaboración de cuatro artistas Younha, Wheesung, Zion.T y Iron, dicho disco contendría canciones en su mayoría compuesta por el mismo Jonghyun. El nombre del disco sera "BASE" y sera liberado el 12 de enero. El primer teaser del fue revelado el 31 de diciembre del 2014. El sugundo teaser fue sacado el el 4 de enero del 2015. El MV fue revelado el dia 9 de enero de 2015. Jonghyun debutara como solista en el Music Bank el 9 de enero con la cancion Crazy(Guilty Pleasure) acompañado del rapero Iron. Dramas *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013, cameo) Temas de Dramas *She tema para Birth of a Beauty (2014) * 1 Out of 100 tema para King's Dream (2013) *''So Goodbye'' tema para City Hunter (2011) Películas * I AM. (2012) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' Programas de TV *4 Things Show Season 2 (13.01.2015) * Music Show (KBS, 2014 como MC) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC,2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2,2011) *Hello Baby! (KBS,2010) *SHINee’s YunHaNam (2008) Programas de Radio *Green Night (MBC FM4U, 2014) *Shim Shim Tapa (MBC, 2014) *Blue Night (MBC FM4U, 2014-Actualidad) como DJ Colaboraciones *IU - Gloomy Clock (2013) *Zhang Li Yin - “Wrongly Given Love” *G-20 - Let's Go Composiciones *Taemin - Pretty Boy (2014) *F(x) - Dracula (2014) *Som Dam Bi - Red Candle (2013) *IU - Gloomy Clock (2013) *SHINee - Better Off (2013) *SHINee - Selene 6.23 (2013) *SHINee - Lovesick (2013) *SHINee - Time Is Late (2013) *SHINee - Symptoms (2013) *SHINee - Spoiler (2013) *SHINee - Alarm Clock (2013) *SHINee - Million Roses (2013) *SHINee - Honesty (2012) *SHINee - Juliette (2009) *SHINee - Obsession (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'SHINee y S.M. The Ballad **'Posición: '''Vocalista principal, bailarín. *'Educación: Seoul Music Institute ’09 * 'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''Blinger's *'Instrumentos: Guitarra, bajo y piano. *'Especialidades: '''Esribir letras de canciones, y chino. *'Hobbies: V'er películas. *'Familia: '''Padres y una hermana mayor (Kim So Dam). * '''Chica Ideal: '''Como Olivia Hussey. *El 20 de Octubre del 2010 anunció su relación con Shin Se Kyung. *El 27 de junio del 2011 anunció su ruptura con Shin Se Kyung. *Era el bajista de una banda cuando estaba en secundaria. *Interpreto la canción de Alejandro Sanz "Y Si Fuera Ella". *Es gran amigo de IU y hablan a diario sobre la musica. *Compusó las letras de varias canciones para su grupo, como: "Juliette", "Honesty","Million Roses". *Forma parte del grupo AB, Chocoball, del que forman parte Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior, Lee Hong Kide FT Island, Simon D de Supreme Team, Jang Geun Suk, entre muchos otros actores y cantantes. *Tiene un lunar en el pecho. *Se involucró en un accidente automovilistico el 1 de abril cuando conducia su auto de regreso hacia los dormitorios. No sufrió lesiones graves, pero se lesionó alrededor de su nariz por lo que recibió tratamiento en la sala de emergencia en un hospital de Gangnam. Después del exito la operación, y reposo regresó a las actividades del grupo. *Es el compositor de el comeback "Red Candle" de la cantante Son Dam Bi, asi como su director vocal. * Tiene el mismo nombre (Kim Jong Hyun) que JR de NU'EST. * Si Jonghyun tuviera que escoger un color para represenar a Key, eligiria el plateado. * A JongHyun le gusta pasar sus días libres ejercitándose en el estudio de baile. * Onew dice que cuando Jonghyun empieza a llorar, el llora todo el día. * Jonghyun es pacifista. * Si Jonghyun pudiera tener una característica de otro miembro de SHINee, escogería tener el pie pequeño de Taemin * A Jonghyun le desagrada el clima caliente, sobre todo cuando duerme, encuentra que tiene mucho sudor en su cuerpo . * Todos los miembros en SHINee hablan dormidos, pero Jonghyun es el único que habla claramente mientras duerme. * Jonghyun piensa que Key se mira mejor que su papá pero se mira mal en comparación con su mamá . * Jonghyun piensa que el cabello corto de verdad favorece a Minho. * Jonghyun quiere ser un padre que sea como un amigo. * Jonghyun dice que Taemin es muy flexible. * Jonghyun no fue al jardín de niños. * Aparentemente, a Jonghyun no le gustan los dulces. * Jonghyun usualmente tiene el sentimiento de un demonio mintiendo sobre él mientras duerme. * Jonghyun realmente disfruta contar historias de terror. El más miedoso sería Key. * Jonghyun prefiere ser llamado masculino en vez de lindo. * Key piensa que no es que Jonghyun llore mucho. Es solo que él llora bien una vez que comienza. * Tuvo la oportunidad de sacarse un foto con el actor Jack Black, cuando estaban en el aeropuerto. En su cuenta de Twitter es dijo:"¡Me preguntó si yo soy una estrella de rock, así que estábamos hablando un poco y me dijo que es una estrella de rock también. Él dijo que está Jack. ¿Eres Jack? ¿Jack Black?! ¿'School of Rock'? yo siquiera me imagine... he oído que tiene un concierto en Corea", junto con una foto. * Se informo que sera el segundo miembro de SHINee en realizar su debut solista. Debutara en enero del 2015. * Quedo en el puesto #84 en The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014. * Se liberaron oficialmente imágenes de su debut como solista en su pagina oficial http://jonghyun.smtown.com/Intro y se dio fecha de que debutara el 9 de enero en el music bank. * El nombre de su mini-álbum es Base y sera liberado el 12 de enero. * Su mini-álbum contara con varias colaboraciones como: Younha, Wheesung, Iron y Zion.T * El 7 de enero pre-lanzo la primera canción que forma parte de su mini-álbum debut, titulada "Déjà-Boo", que contó con la colaboración de Zion.T. * Pre-lanzo su cancion Love Belt con Younah el 8 de enero. * El compuso todas sus canciones para su primer mini-album Enlaces *Jonghyun.kr *Shinee *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Jong Hyun0.jpg JongHyun2.jpg JongHyun3.jpg Kim Jong Hyun4.jpg Kim Jong Hyun5.jpg Kim Jong Hyun6.jpg Kim Jong Hyun7.jpg Kim Jong Hyun8.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Kim Jong Hyun - Crazy (Guilty Pleasure)thumb|right|295 px|Kim Jong Hyun - Déjà-Boo (feat. Zion.T) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Locutor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KModelo